


Halloween Office Party

by catap



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Halloween, Office Party, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catap/pseuds/catap
Summary: William attempts to get into the halloween spirit, and manages in a way that is... uniquely William.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Tumblr user shinigami-mistress. Copied from my Tumblr.

Of course, it’s Ronald that won’t let up about the costume.

Every year, the same thing. It’s enough to drive a man crazy. After one particularly frustrating conversation with his subordinate, William T. Spears hatches a plan.

His closet is full of identical suits, as would be expected–-seven identical ones and a “spare” that he’s only had to wear twice. The only thing that changes is the tie, which is matched to the day of the week.

The office Halloween party is always held on a Friday. He wears his Tuesday tie and when Ronald asks what he is, with a deadpan stare, he says, "I'm a time traveler." As though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Ronald looks at him, confused, and asks what the hell he’s talking about. Grell, walking by, overhears the conversation and chimes in. “He’s wearing his Tuesday tie, can’t you tell? William, darling, come with me–you have got to see what Eric and Alan came as.” Grell flashes a toothy grin, gives Ronald a wink, and continues the circuit of the room, William in tow. Ronald just stands there, unsure of whether or not to be frustrated that William missed the entire point of wearing a costume or amused at the fact that his superior does have a sense of humor after all.


End file.
